1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which exerts, on a key, a reaction force opposing a player's depression and release of the key so that the player can perceive a sense of manipulating the key similar to that perceived when he plays the acoustic piano.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic musical instruments have been designed to provide a player of the conventional electronic musical instrument with the sense of manipulating a key which is similar to that provided by an acoustic piano. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-146259 discloses an apparatus which has reaction force tables in which reaction forces varying according to the amount of manipulation of each key are stored for each key in order to exert a reaction force on the manipulated key. The conventional apparatus is designed to detect the amount of manipulation of each key during player's performance of a song to refer to the reaction force tables to obtain a reaction force which is to be exerted on the key. More specifically, the conventional apparatus is configured to refer to the reaction force tables to obtain a reaction force which is to be exerted on a key, also controlling a driving signal which is to be supplied to a solenoid for applying a reaction force to the key in accordance with the obtained reaction force.